


Mackie loves Seb

by BromeliadLucy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Reality, Self Confidence Issues, just nonsense really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeliadLucy/pseuds/BromeliadLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation for why Anthony Mackie is always complimenting Sebastian Stan, in (some of) their own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mackie loves Seb

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying to come up with an explanation for how complimentary Anthony Mackie always is to Seb (other than just being a nice guy or totally being gay for him), and this came into my head at some godawful hour in the night so I’m writing it down and sorry if it’s crap or weird to write something about real people and um, yes. 
> 
> It includes as many actual Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie quotes as I could find (I think there's 9 or 10 in here)

*Sebastian Stan*:

So I came here from Romania when I was 12 years old. I had an accent. High school was tough a little bit for a few years. I wanted to fit in. I wanted to be liked. I wanted to be good-looking. I wanted to be popular. I spent a lot of time thinking, 'What are these people going to think of me?'.

I guess that took its toll on me, the name calling, jokes about being Dracula, jokes about my hair, making fun of my accent. I kind of lost myself in drama club, life was easier when I could pretend to be someone else for a while. You know, the thing that sticks to me most about theater is that because it's such an ape crazy nonstop experience, you really don't have time to think about anything else. You're just really present; you have to be, or else, you know, you can't stop the play. I needed that break from what was going on in my head, but I never thought I’d be lucky enough to make something of it, never realised I’d still be dressing up and playing make believe when I was in my 30s!

Anyway, I guess I got good at hiding it, I learnt to act all the time, put on a front, joke a lot. One thing I will say, I love laughing, and working with these guys on the Marvel films, we laugh a LOT. I mean, I still feel like I don’t deserve this, I’m just this kid from Romania and I’m making a film about an American icon? On my bad days – and there’s plenty of those – I sit and list all the other actors who would be much better at this than me, much better looking. I try and get myself physically in the right shape for each role - working out and working as an actor have gone hand in hand - I always feel more prepared if I know I have done a workout. It gives me confidence - and peace of mind. But even when I’ve got the confidence of knowing I’m the right shape for the role, I’m always doubting myself inside.

I’m always so appreciative of my fans – I know I joke that they’re ‘Winter’s Children’, but they do feel like a family to me. I don’t feel I deserve the love they give me, but I’ll always do my best to earn it, take time to say hi, take photos with people if that’s what they want. I mean, you only get one life; I feel like I have to go live life, every day, and make people happy on the way, if I can. I guess I need to be liked, y’know. I want to make people happy, because it makes me feel better about myself.

\--

*Anthony Mackie*:

You know, for a good looking guy, Seb does not know what he’s got. I think in his head he’s still that chubby 12 year old with a Romanian accent trying to fit in, he doesn’t know he’s HOT now! He’s one of my best friends, so I’m making it my mission to change that. You know, he always laughs it off, I’ll be like ‘you’ve got great hair!’ or ‘Man you’re looking good!’ , or ‘You ever see a man this handsome walking the streets?” and he switches it back to me, but he’s my friend, and you know who I’ll probably be hanging out with in 20 years? Him.


End file.
